Mistake
by servant of matryoshka
Summary: REVISED. Fang is mistaken for Vlad and is taken hostage to lure Vlad in. T for gore...


The man crept behind the boy, ready to grab him. He checked the piece of paper in his hand, making sure this was the right boy. The boy has black hair: check. Black hair: check. Wears black: check. Yup, this was definately Vladimir Tod. He grabbed the boy and covered his mouth with a handkerchief.

* * *

><p>Fang walked down the sidewalk, alone in the darkness. He kept back tears as he remembered the note he had left Max. Damn, he was stupid for just leaving her like that. What kind of a sick twisted person was he? He kept walking, not noticing the man creeping behind him untill it was to late. The man covered his mouth with a hankerchief.<p>

The last thought on Fang's mind before he blacked out was,_ 'Oh my god, I'm being kidnapped by a pedophile!'_

* * *

><p>Fang woke up to find himself strapped to a stone table. A man-he couldn't see his face-studied him from the shadows. "You've given me the wrong boy," he hissed to someone on the other side of the table. "F-forgive me, master," the man said. "I did not know, and the characteristics of the boy were not very clear." "Did you check if he was one of us?" There was silence. "I thought as much." "What are you going to do with this boy, sir?" "Well, I can't let him go, can I? Maybe drain him of blood-I'm feeling hungry, anyway." Fang gulped. Please don't, he thought. The man smiled. "Don't worry, boy, it won't hurt for long." He opened his mouth, revealing long fangs. Fang flinched and gasped. A bit of saliva dripped from the man's mouth, the drop sparkling in the dark. "Sir." His captor turned to the man that had spoken. "What?" He barked. "Can't you see I'm busy?" His henchman shuffled and said softly, "The boy might be of use to us, sir." His captor frowned, then cleared. "I see what you mean..." He stroked his chin. Then he snapped his fingers. "Send a note to Vladimir Tod telling him we have a boy, and if he doesn't come here in one week at 9:00 AM, the boy will be the one to pay." Fang gulped. That didn't sound good... "Yes, sir." His captor's friend left. The man looked down at him with cold eyes. "He's not going to come," Fang rasped. Laying on this stone table with this creepy pedophile had made him thirsty. "What idiot would come for someone they don't even know?" He asked. The man chuckled. "Obviously you do not know Vladimir Tod." He replied. "He shall come. You can bet on it."<p>

Vlad groaned and got out of bed, rubbing his neck. He stood up and stretched his sore arms when he saw a little folded note on his drawer. Opening it, he read the little note quietly.

_Vladimir Tod,_

_We have captured a boy of about 16. He is but a mere stranger to you, but if you refuse to surrender yourself, he shall die. Come to the room I took you to in your second year of high school on July 31 at 9:00 AM._

_D'ablo._

D'ablo? Wasn't he supposed to be dead? How the hell did he survive? Ignoring the thoughts about D'ablo, he focused on what he was demanding. Vlad snorted. Why would he surrender himself for a kid he didn't know? He set down the note back onto his drawer. But then...the poor boy was probably starving, scared, and freaking out. He must miss his family, friends,...maybe even teachers, if that was possible. He couldn't let the poor kid die. That just wasn't fair. The kid had done nothing wrong! Why should he pay for Vlad's cowardness? Yes, Vlad would go. He'd meet D'ablo and rescue the poor kid. Now...how was he going to tell Henry?

"So...let me get this straight. You wanna go rescue a guy you don't even know, kill D'ablo, and make it out alive? Dude, that's almost impossible!" Henry protested.

"Are you in or not?" Vlad edged.

"I'm in."

"Thought so."

"When are we going?" Henry asked. "A week from now - Saturday." "Does Otis know?" Vlad nodded. "Of course he does. He's the one driving us." Henry looked at the sky. "Should we get Joss to go with us?" "Go with you where?" Joss asked, making both of them jump. "Dude, don't sneak up on us!" Henry yelped. "That's annoying." Joss grinned. Sorry, my bad. Anyways, what're you guys talking about?" "Um,-" Henry interrupted Vlad. "We're planning on rescuing a stranger that we don't even know, probably almost dying in the process, kill D'ablo, who's still alive, and come back in time for college." Joss blinked. "Huh...?" Vlad sighed. "Basically, we're going on a suicide mission for a guy we don't even know." Joss gaped. "Woah, you guys are noble." Henry snorted. "Naw, I'm only doing this because Vlad's dragging me along. And Vlad's just soft." Vlad rolled his eyes. "Anyways, you coming or not?" He asked impatiently. "Of course I'm coming." Joss grinned. "But Henry might die-why are you risking Henry's life for some stranger?" "Henry's just going to stay in the car, watching out for other vampires we don't know. He's not really going to do anything except sit and spray garlic juice around." "Oh.." Joss said stupidly. "But I'm fighting, right?" He asked. Vlad nodded. "We're going on July 31, at 2:00." Henry furrowed his eyebrow. "I thought it said to be there at four." Vlad grinned. "Yeah, but I wanna get there early-no use waiting." He pointed out. "Can we have lunch, first?" Henry asked. Joss pointedly ignored his cousin's remark and asked, "So we just wait?" Vlad's face turned grim.

"Yeah, we wait."

Fang bit back a tormented scream. The man-D'ablo was his name-had said that Vladimir Tod-whoever that was-would be here in a few days. Hadn't it been a few days, yet? Fang watched as the man in front of him brought the blade down and plunged it through his arm. He had been suffering for days now. The man had been stabbing him repeatedly, sometimes stopping to have another man replace him. He was sure they weren't vampires, like the one in charge-they didn't react to his blood. The men stabbed him repeatedly, but never enough to kill him. Whenever he was close to death, they always patched him up.

It was never long until the torture began again.

* * *

><p>"Hurry, Henry!" Vlad said frantically. "I'm going as fast as I can!" Henry screamed back. They were late - Greg had been out partying with Henry's car (his was being fixed) and hadn't come back until 8:30. When they finally arrived at Stokerton, it was too late.<p>

Vlad tried his best to hold in his vomit as he examined the remains of Fang. The boy's body - or what was left of it - was bruised badly. Feathers were strewn about the room, and there were two long scars on his back. His shirt was in shreds. Many of Fang's fingers and toes were cut off, and pus was oozing from many of his cuts. His shin was broken, and the white -now yellow- bone stuck through. His eyes were widened but dull, deprived of life. His skin was a mixture of black, blue, and purple. His windpipe was crushed, and several of his ribs were broken into several pieces. Never had Vlad seen such an ugly sight.

"I see you have seen our masterpiece, Mr. Pravus." D'ablo stepped out of the shadows. Vlad growled. "What the hell did you do to this kid? Why did you do it?" "You were too late," D'ablo said softly. "He had to pay for your mistake." He smiled sadistically, gripping the cerimonial dagger used for the Pravus ritual.

"And now I shall make you pay, Master Pravus."

D'ablo lunged at Vlad.

Vlad did nothing to stop him.


End file.
